


Falling For You

by AudreyRae



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRae/pseuds/AudreyRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter, a young teen, is injured because of her differences.  After her whole life of being turned away and neglected, she doesn't know how to feel. And after she meets a stranger, who will teach her how to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calicocupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicocupcakes/gifts).



Cold, frosty air rushed through the snow coated woods, making winter shiver. She saw lights up ahead and she swiftly ran towards them, she desperately needed to get warm. She peered into the window of the nearest cabin. A family of four sat by a large dinner table, dining on turkey and potatoes. Her stomach growled behind her protruding ribs. Winter also needed to eat. People rejected her only because she didn't look all the way human. She shivered and knocked on the door, waiting a minute and then turning away. Suddenly she heard a soft voice of a woman. “Dear, would you like to come in?” Winter turned to her and grinned. When the woman saw winter’s ears and tail, her soft and caring eyes flashed with fear and anger. Her scream pierced the cold, night air as her husband came barreling out of the house with his shotgun. Winter turned and ran as fast as she could to the woods, but not before she felt something pierce through her tee-shirt, through her skin and muscle, and out the other side. Winter screeched in pain as she continued running. She charged through the white forest with the bounds and leaps of a fleeing deer. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do. All Winter knew was that she had to get away from this place. Gunshots echoed through the silent woods, ricocheting off the tall birches and oaks. Yells and shouts bounced off of the trees and she ran faster, her feet thumping on the frozen ground. Her long white tail swished behind her, catching on thorny branches and bushes. Blood seeped through her thin t-shirt, soaking her shoulder, and she cringed when a tree branch slapped against her bullet wound. Winter felt her foot catch on a tree root and she saw a flash of white before everything went black.   
Sunlight streamed through the dusty window, lighting particles of dust up as they floated gently in the air. A boy sat in a chair next to a bed. He wore the most peculiar outfit, black skinny jeans, a black sweatshirt with the hood pulled over a blue mask. Auburn hair peeked out from behind the mask and hood. Black substance dripped down from empty black sockets and leaked down the mask. His hands were clasped in front of his knees and his gaze was locked on the pale figure lying un-moving on the soft cotton sheets. A bandage was wrapped around the torso and shoulder of the person lying on the bed as well as the ankle. The boy was mystified. Of course, he had seen some pretty weird things. He lived with a bunch of people-no, creatures who killed for a living. He smiled lightly behind his mask when the girl’s soft wolf looking ears twitched. He had, on multiple occasions, had the urge to pet her downy ears that were colored the white of the snow frosting the window. He resisted the temptation however and bit his lip. It had been only yesterday when he had found her in the snow, the blood staining the white crystals around her. She was out cold and her body was suffering from near hypothermia when he had picked her up and carried her to the house. The others were very curious but he didn't answer any of their questions as he carried her to his room and cleaned and treated her bullet wound and broken ankle. She hadn't woken up but her breathing had slowed down and become more relaxed, like she was in deep sleep. After hours of sitting and watching her chest rise and fall, he felt his eyelids become heavy. He had been staring at her all day and he was exhausted from carrying her home. He fought sleep but eventually he slumped forward in his chair and fell asleep on her pale stomach.


	2. Introducing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Meets the other creepypastas....trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Calicocupcakes for the sweet support

Winter blinked her frosty blue eyes open when she felt a sudden weight resting on her stomach. She opened them wide when she realized that she was in a room she had never seen before. A soft comforter lay on top of her, trapping her body heat and keeping her warm. Glancing down at her shoulder, She noticed that it was bandaged. Winter slowly lifted her head and looked for the source of the heaviness. A boy was snoring lightly, a mask obscuring his face. He wore black skinny jeans and a hoodie. He was slumped over in a chair, his head resting on her stomach. Winter tensed up, not knowing what to do. Eventually she worked up some courage to wake him. She hesitantly reached her hand up to stroke his cheek. He sat up very fast and coughed, looking down at her.   
“H-hi?” Winter stuttered, scared by his sudden movement.   
He just stared at her, shocked. Finally he seemed to snap out of it as her ears twitched nervously.   
“Ooh! Um…Your awake! Let’s go d-downstairs” He said, equally as nervous.  
Winter smiled slightly, a blush tinging her pale cheeks.   
He stood up and held out a large hand. Winter reached for it and he lifted her gently to the edge of the bed.   
“Thanks” She said, masking her pain. Winter cringed inwardly as her swollen ankle hit the dark wooden floor.  
Winter stood slowly, taking a few painful steps before falling sideways into the boy. He caught her and wrapped an arm around her torso, careful not to touch her injured shoulder. Winter shot him a grateful glance as he led her in to a long hallway and down a flight of stairs. He guided her in to a large kitchen where a strange creature was at the stove, making food. He was very tall and wore a black suit. T black tendrils that came from his back were busy seasoning a fat piece of steak. The boy Winter was leaning on coughed and the man turned around. The first thing she noticed was that he had no face. There was nothing; Just a blank white sheet of nothing. What surprised her more was when he began to…speak? He had no mouth, but he somehow had a way to relay his voice to her head.   
“How was your sleep child?” He spoke in a low, caring voice.   
“…great…thank you.” Winter squeaked out, her tail fluffing up in fear.   
“I see Jack here has taken good care of you.” He said as Winter turned to look at the boy she was leaning on. He shifted from foot to foot and glanced away.   
“Yes, thank you.” Winter said grinning, her fear vanishing with the gentleness of the man’s voice.   
“Run now, child. Go meet the others. I must prepare the meal”   
As Jack led her to another room, Winter wondered who the “others” were. She was interrupted by someone calling to Jack, “Who’s that Jack?”  
Several people were splayed out on the couch. They were all weird looking. The one who spoke looked like Link, from Zelda, but with black eyes with red pupils. His blonde hair peeked out from under his green hat and he held a controller loosely in one hand. He turned to Winter and winked. Jacks grip became tighter. She twitched her soft ears nervously and whispered a greeting.  
“Hi…” she said shyly.   
By now winter had everyone’s attention.   
“Hi, I’m Ben” said the one who winked at her.  
“Jeff.”, Said another boy. He was very pale boy with dark circles around his eyes. He had a cut smile which ran from ear to ear, blood leaking in the corners. She shivered involuntary. He was creepy.   
“Hi, I’m Masky…and this is Hoodie.” ,said a boy wearing a white feminine looking mask and a yellow hoodie. The painted black lips didn’t move when he spoke and the small black eyebrows curved up delicately. He gestured to another boy when he said ‘hoodie’. The other boy was wearing an orange hoodie and a black mask with a red stitched frownie face. He waved.   
“L.J.” said a sort of clown looking guy. He took out a lollipop and started to eat it happily. He had a black and white cone nose which looked pretty funny on his pale white face.   
“And I’m slender man” called the tall man from the kitchen, who was cooking.   
“You can call him Slendy” said Jeff, smirking slightly.   
“Jeff! I told you not to call me that!” Slendy said exasperated. Jeff just smirked more, “Ok….Slendy…” Slender man huffed and headed back to cooking.  
“I’m Eyeless Jack” Said the boy Winter was leaning on.   
“Nice to meet everyone” Winter said.   
“So what’s your name?” asked Ben.   
“..I’m Winter.” she said   
“Well that explains a lot” said L.J. chuckling.   
Winter grabbed her snow white ears and laughed nervously, her frosty eyes darting back and forth.   
“Hey, come and sit. We can play some video games.”, said Ben, patting the space next to him. Winter glanced at Jack, who nodded encouragingly and led her to sit in between him and Ben. Hours past and winter was having a ton of fun. Ben had taught her the controls and she learned fast.   
Winter beat Ben once and he slammed down the controller and stormed off to his room with a pout on his face.   
“He doesn't like being beaten.” Chuckled Jack.   
“Oh….Can we go back to the room?” She said with my crystal blue eyes pleading. As on cue, a yawn escaped her lips.


	3. Unaware Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! I want lots of feedback please....tell me the GOOD and the BAD! Thanks :3

He nodded and led her back up to the room. Winter limped the whole way, holding on to Eyeless Jack for support. Once they got there, he lay her down on the soft bed and sat in the hard, wooden chair. Winter shook her head and patted the space next to her on the comfy bed. He just looked at her. She patted again and he shook his head in defeat, moving to sit next to her. Winter smiled and he stared at her. Winter longed to see what was really under his mask.   
“…So can you explain to me why I’m here?” Winter asked.   
“Ok…..so I found you passed out in the woods. You were bleeding so I brought you here so you could heal. There is not much to it.” He said quietly.   
Winter had so many thoughts running through her head. Where is here? Why were these people so strange? Why did they look funny? What’s under his mask?” Her hands slowly reached for his mask and before her fingertips could reach it, he jerked away.   
“I-I…..please d-don’t”. He said shaking.   
“Are you ok?” Winter asked worried. Her ears were bent back, she was scared.   
He relaxed and just stared at her ears. Without thinking she scooted closer to him, knowing what he was thinking.   
“You can… if you want” Winter said blushing, gesturing to her ears.   
He turned his gaze to her and Winter could almost see his red hot blush through his mask.  
“Are you……. sure?” He asked, embarrassed. .   
Winter nodded and lying down, took a bold move. Her head now resting on his thigh and her tail curled around his back. Winter felt him flinch but eventually large hands softly started stroking her silvery hair and ears. Winter became drowsy as his hands moved rhythmically, stroking her soft white ears. And after only a couple minutes she drifted off, obviously tired from the non-stop video games.   
Jack looked down at the girl on his lap. She was so cute. Her little wolf ears and tail twitching in a dream. Her icy blue eyes were closed and her lashes fluttered. Her silvery hair framed her perfect pale face as she slept. She snuggled closer to Jack and he backed away, not wanting things to become awkward when she woke up. He took her head and lay it down on the pillow, moving to get up and go downstairs. As soon as his hand started receding she reached for the lack of warmth. She caught his wrist and brought it to her face, snuggling his arm. For the third time, he blushed. Of course he knew she was asleep, but it still meant something. He felt weird around this girl. She made things flutter inside of him. Like little butterflies tickling his insides. He gently pried his hand away and tucked her in, ghosting his soft lips against her forehead. He needed to talk to the guys about this. Surely they would know about the things that made him feel uncomfortable. He walked silently out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Jack made his way down the stairs and in to the T.V. room. Everyone was still there and he plopped down next to Ben on the couch.   
“Can I talk to you guys about something?” Jack asked  
“Sure dude”, Said Ben. He didn’t look up from the game he was winning.   
The others nodded.   
“So Winter…I um- I feel like –um- funny around her.” Jack sputtered.   
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. He sunk in to the couch, avoiding eye contact at all costs.   
“What kind of funny?” L.J. asked cautiously.  
“Um I have a tingling in my stomach, I freeze up, and I blush all of the time. Is something wrong with me?” Jack replied worried.   
Jeff started laughing hysterically, his smile stretching wide, the others joined him.   
“Your-ha-ha- y-our in l-loveeeeee” Said Jeff between breathes and giggles. Jack felt his face heat up.   
“I-I am n-not!” Jack said defensively. “I barley know her.”  
They just continued to laugh and taunt him. Jack finally had enough and trudged back up to the room, stomping. He walked in, closing the door lightly behind him. Winter was still sound-asleep, tangled in the covers. Jack sat down next to her and stroked her downy, white ears. She whined in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Jacks torso. He blushed when she nuzzled in to his chest. She pushed him over and laid her head on his chest, snuggling in to the warmth. He was blushing madly, trying not to break the silence.   
She hugged his neck, bringing her face up to his shoulder. He pet her ears awkwardly and she blinked her frosty eyes open, a blush tainting her pale cheeks.   
“O-oh I’m so sorry… I was asleep.” Winter stuttered.   
‘Oh….no its fine….” Jack responded quickly.   
We sat in complete silence for a while until Jack coughed. She looked up at him and he coughed again. Winter blinked and he mumbled something under his breath.   
“What was that?” She asked.   
He looked at her, almost pleading.   
“…..can you please move…”  
“Oh yes I’m sorry.” she said, jumping back on to his pillow. Winter squeaked in pain when her back hit the headboard of the bed. Jack moved forward and touched her shoulder silently, in kindness.   
“Slenderman has your room ready”  
Winter nodded and leaned on him as he walked through his door and down a long and dark hallway. Jack walked slow, trying not to rush her. He stopped at a black door, it was exactly like all of the others, and the only difference was that there was a moldy and crumpled post-it note with “winter” written across in fragile, swooping cursive. He grabbed the brass handle and turned it, revealing a dark room. He walked in to the room and threw open some billowing curtains. Evening light shone through the old style window and fell upon a bed crafted with dark oak. Pale blue sheets and a fluffy white comforter lay on top of the sheets. Winter smiled and walked over to the bed, sitting on it.   
“WHAT THE?!” yelled jack as a black streak shot out from the closet he was opening.   
Winter laughed when he jumped back. The black “thing” ran from him and dove under the bed. She giggled again and looked under the bed. A pair of pale green eyes stared at her from the darkness. She cautiously reached a hand under and pulled out a small kitten, its black fur covered in dust from under the bed.   
“Awwwww” She cooed.   
Jack just walked up to stand beside her, looking at the small animal. Winter couldn’t tell what his expression was because of the mask. Finally he turned to leave.   
“Keep it in your room…and give it a name” he said as he walked out. Winter grinned and looked down at the kitten who was now purring.   
“Church.” she said, playfully tapping his nose. He meowed and looked up at her with sparkling eyes. Winter giggled again and set him down on her plush pillow. She looked around the room and spotted a book shelf. Walking over to it, she glanced at the covers. Dusty books lined the shelves and she picked a book out. Its old leather cover was wrinkled and tearing from use. She flipped it over and blew on it, the dust creating a cloud. Winter coughed and then went over to her bed. She flipped open the cover and began to read. Church curled up next to her.


End file.
